Mother 1 Yaoi! Review
by TheReviewer18
Summary: I've seen people doing reviews, and I thought I'd give it a shot! Mostly Yaoi fics, but some others too. R&R! Reviews will be the main focus on my account from here on out.


This first story isn't on this sight...actually, I totally forget which site it's from! All I know is that I hate hate HATE this story. I don't know if it's my MOTHER fanboy instinct or my hate for lemons and Yaoi...but here's our first story!

"Mother 1 yaoi drabbles!"

Lets get started! BTW, if it's bolded, it's my commentary.

12345678

hi guys! Im here barring gifts, here's my new yaoi story!

**Capitalization, much?**

Heres our first story, sexy in a trash can!

**Giddy...**

Ninten had obtained the first 3 melodies, and now he was going to finally get his fourth in Merrysville!

**Um...Spookane, anyone? You get the 4th in Spookane...-_-***

He went into a building called Twinkle Elementary and started talking to some of the kids..."Hey, do you know that the geek Lloyd came out of the closet?" he asked Ninten. Ninten quickly replied, "You mean he's gay?"

The kid looked at Ninten...with a soul crushing gaze, her replied sarcastically: "No, he's straight!"

0000000000000

Ninten heard from some other kids that Lloyd was on the roof. He went to the roof to find him. He never told anyone, but he was gay, too. It was the way he was born, and he wouldn't change!

**How motivational...BTW, I want you to know that I have nothing against homosexuals. I just hate it when fanboys change characters sexual orientation for the hell of it!**

Ninten looks at the trash can on the roof, and takes off the lid. A kid jumps out, and pleads, "Don't hurt me, please!"

"I'm not going to hurt you!" said Ninten. Actually, I heard you were homosexual!" "What does that have to do with anything?" asked Lloyd. "I've never met a gay person my age before! And I guess I..." Ninten was almost speechless.

**Buckle your seat belts!**

"I wanted to try a few things..."

Lloyd was blushing crazy...

"follow me!" he commanded, a little nervous, as Ninten followed him. He led them to the boys washroom, and was lucky no one was there...

**Brace yourselves!**

Ninten, knowing he would be the top, pushed Lloyd into a stall sexually. They began kissing roughly, but they were inexperienced.

They were both so excited!

Ninten and Lloyd started taking their shirts off, and Ninten, having watched gay porn, knew to begin touching Lloyds nipples, as Lloyd slipped off his trousers, in his under wear only now. Lloyd let out a soft moan as Ninten began licking Lloyd's upper body. He made his way down to Lloyds manhood, and slipped off the underwear slowly, and sexily, licking his lips.

Ge began stroking Lloyd's 3'5 inch cock. 'Small' Ninten thought. Lloyd let out a loud moan, not used to the feeling. Sure, he'd masturbated, but it's not the same as getting a blow job. Ninten kept sucking, earning screams from Lloyd.

**How does no one hear them...!? **

**Ninten: O_O**

**Lloyd: Just...no...hell no!**

"Ninten! It feels so good!" screamed Lloyd as he started humping into Nintens mouth. "Ninten, I'm close!" he screamed once again.

With one final thrust, he orgasmed in Nintens mouth, spraying some of his seed on Nintens torso. Now, it was Lloyd's turn. Even though he was inexperienced, he would try.

He stripped Ninten and began the blow job. Sucking fast, it was only minutes before he started moaning.

"F...Fuck, Lloyd, so good," he moaned, "I...I'm gonna...oh!" he screeched as he orgasmed in Lloyd's mouth.

**Gay blows creep me out...I don't know why. Your thoughts, boys?**

**Ninten: I need a restraining order...**

**Lloyd: So do I...**

Now, for the grand finale...

Ninten leaned Lloyd over the toilet in the stall. He was a little nervousness, but excited to try giving Lloyd a rim-job. Fast and wild, he began licking the geeks ass, earning pleasurable moans as Lloyd jacked off.

"Ninten, I'm close," said Lloyd, thrusting fastet. "Ah..ah, Ninten!"

And then, Ninten stopped. He positioned his erect member at Lloyd's arse hole.

"Ready?" Ninten asked. Lloyd nodded, yes.

**Oh boy...hating this...Boys?**

**Ninten: When am I getting that restraining order?**

**Lloyd: Why am I the bottom?**

**Ana: *Gasp* Yaoi! Do want! *drools***

**Teddy: I really hope I don't end up in this...**

**Too late, Teddy! Sorry!**

**Teddy: This authors so dead...what's his name.**

**I was too lazy to check...**

Ninten pushed into the other boy, causing a small moan in pain. "Tell me when I can move," Ninten warned.

They waited what felt like hours until Lloyd spoke the magic word: "Go!"

Ninten began thrusting. In out, In out, it felt so good. As the pleasure increased, so did his speed.

Lloyd moaned, "NINTEN! It's so good! It's too much! I can't take it!"

Ninten returned the moan, "Lloyd...your so fucking tight!" he yelled, slapping the younger boys ass, hard, but passionately. "I can't take it! Im close!" he screamed, as he continued his hard thrusts. Then, Lloyd jumped on him and started riding him. It didn't take long before the bliss was about to end.

"Ninten...I..I'm gonna! Ah!" Lloyd yelled.

"Me too! Argh!" yelled Ninten. And when Lloyd dropped on Ninten's cock one last time, he orgasmed as he screamed "NINTEN~" He sprayed his seed all over Ninten's body.

"L...lloyd, fuck! Fuck!" Ninten screamed, filling the silver haired boys ass with his cum.

**WERE FREE! It's over! **

00000000000

"A...mazing..." stammered Lloyd as he walked out of the stall.

The 2 decided to go together on the journey, seeing what else would happen.

THE END OF CHAPTER 1!

**Tell me how my commentary was...R&R! Chapter 2 to be released soon. I still have to update Fallin Love. BTW, I'm cancelling Mother-The journey because I really just don't have a lot of inspiration...**


End file.
